


Outtake: The Sorting of the Marauders

by Elfflame



Series: What's Done Is Done [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was writing a scene in What's Done Is Done where Harry and Draco are given a pensieve filled with memories about the Black boys.  But I realized, even as I was writing, that this one scene is too big a divergence from the plot, and that I was going to have to summarize it, which was killing me, because Harry deserves this.  So I wrote it out, and here it is, in it's entirety.  I hope people enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Outtake: The Sorting of the Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a scene in What's Done Is Done where Harry and Draco are given a pensieve filled with memories about the Black boys. But I realized, even as I was writing, that this one scene is too big a divergence from the plot, and that I was going to have to summarize it, which was killing me, because Harry deserves this. So I wrote it out, and here it is, in it's entirety. I hope people enjoy.

The scene faded, to be replaced by a very familiar train station.Platform Nine and Three Quarters.Narcissa was holding onto an over-eager Sirius, and a scowling Bellatrix.

Augustine Black stood glaring down at Sirius.“I’m sure you’ll already have your hands full with your sister, dear, but I do appreciate you looking after Sirius as well.He’s such a problem child.I don’t know what we’re to do with him.If he gives you any trouble this year, do let me know.Slytherin house has enough problems as it is with that fool Dumbledore running the school now.It hardly needs a miscreant like my son causing more.”

“I’m sure we’ll be just fine, Aunt Augustine,” Narcissa smiled calmly.“We should get onto the train before it’s too late.I’ll write you tonight to let you know how the sorting went.”

Augustine snorted.“With our luck, the boy will be sorted into Hufflepuff.”

Narcissa hid a smirk.“Oh, I don’t quite think he’s Hufflepuff material, aunt Augustine.We’ll see you at Christmas holidays, then.”

“Yes, good-bye, dear.”

The trio of Blacks made their way onto the train and Harry and Draco followed them.Sirius was arguing with Narcissa.“I don’t want to sit with a bunch of dumb girls,” he was saying with a glower.

“Sirius, your mother asked me to watch you until we made it to Hogwarts, and I intend to do just that.”

“But how will I make any friends if you’re constantly hanging about?I want to go meet the other first years!”

“Sirius Black, if you want to get into trouble already, don’t ask me to help.You can meet the other first years tonight at the banquet.For now, you will sit with me in my compartment, and you will be a proper Black and be kind and courteous to all my friends.Do we understand each other?”

Sirius was about to tell her off when he was bumped from behind.“Oops, sorry, mate,” a very familiar voice came from behind him.Harry looked on in astonishment as a very familiar head of hair popped out from behind a large trunk.

“Harry,” Draco said slowly, “is that…?”

“My dad!I hadn’t even considered that he’d be here, too.”A grin spread across his face.“Remind me to kiss your mum when we’re done.”

Draco grinned at him, and they watched as the two boys proceeded to argue about the trunk, and Narcissa grudgingly gave her permission to Sirius to help the other boy with his trunk…once she’d discovered he was a Potter, and therefore a pureblood.

The scene faded again, and when it reformed around them once more, they were standing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.And the sorting had just started.Sirius was already on the stool, and when the hat called “Gryffindor,” the whole hall seemed to hold its breath.Sirius took the hat of his head, and pale and shocked-looking, moved slowly away from the stool towards the Gryffindor table, glancing over at Narcissa from time to time.Bellatrix, who had already been sorted, obviously, was whispering in her sister’s ear, and looking menacingly at her cousin.Sirius slumped into an empty seat, and everyone around him moved away one chair.

“I can’t imagine what that must have felt like for him,” Draco said.“If I’d been sorted into anything other than Slytherin, father would have blown a gasket.”

“I don’t think it was much different for Sirius, to be quite honest,” Harry replied.“I don’t think he ever got on with his mum, but I think his sorting only made everything worse.”

Draco nodded.“So, why hasn’t the memory changed?”

Harry smiled sadly.“I think I know…”He scanned the remaining kids who were still standing in front of the hat, and jumped when the name “Lily Evans” was called.

Draco looked at her, and realized who she was in a moment.“Oh.Mum is good, isn’t she?” he smiled softly.

Harry nodded, unable to speak any longer.

They watched as Neville’s parents were sorted as well.Alice Foster, who would someday become Alice Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor immediately after Lily, and the two sat as far from Sirius as they could, not sure of what to make of everyone’s reaction to the boy.Frank was sorted into Gryffindor only moments before another familiar face was called to sit on the stool.

“Remus Lupin,” Professor McGonagall called out in a clear tone, and Harry watched as Remus, who was really quite small for his age, tremblingly made his way to the stool.He sat there for quite a long while before the hat finally shouted, “Gryffindor!”And then he hurried to the table with a wavering smile on his face, deciding to sit across from Sirius, who grinned at him.

“Brave of him,” Draco said.

“Yeah, well, he had nothing to lose.I bet he thought if Sirius was an outcast, he’d be more willing to accept another as a friend.”He smiled as the two boys began to chat.“And it looks like it worked.”

“Wait, you mean that’s…?”

“Professor Lupin.”

“The werewolf?”

“Yeah.Wait till I tell you what they did for him,” he grinned.

Soon they were near the P’s and Harry was on tenterhooks waiting for his father’s sorting.But there was someone he hadn’t even considered who was sorted before his father.

“Peter Pettigrew!” Professor McGonagall called, and Harry gasped.

Draco looked at him.“What is it, Harry?”

“I’d forgotten.Well, I’d wanted to forget, I guess,” he said, scowling.

“Do you know him?”

“Yeah.He’s the reason I don’t have parents.”

“What?”

“Peter Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper.And he told Voldemort where to find them.It’s how he knew where to find us.”

“I don’t remember a Death Eater by that name…”

“How about the name ‘Wormtail?’”

“That’s Wormtail?” Draco said, astonished.

Harry nodded and watched as the boy hurried immediately to Sirius’s side.Sirius looked at him askance, then shrugged at Remus and kept talking to him, with Peter nodding along as though they’d included him.

James was next, and it was no surprise to Harry that it was only a moment before the hat declared him a Gryffindor, and he went and sat down right next to Sirius, grinning.

The memory shifted after that, and Draco sighed.“Oh, well, I had hoped to see Severus sorted as well, but I suppose _that_ one was really for you, anyway…”

Harry smiled.“I’m sure if you ask her, she could show you that as well.”

“Nah, not necessary.”

  



End file.
